


just might have time

by WhatsATerrarium



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Owen got one (1) scratch and went from Owen "I'm fine" Thompson to a literal baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: “I think it’s broken,” he exclaims, his tone bordering on whining.“It’s not broken,” she responds as she situates their last ice pack over his now still wrist.  “At the worst, you sprained it.  At best, I’d say a really nasty bruise.  And I’m fairly certain it’s the latter.”“Well I’m fairly certain that every bone in my body has been broken, Joan.”
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	just might have time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrayolaRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaRainbow/gifts).



> Listen, I've written some pretty decent fics if I do say so myself. But I think we all deserve to write some shitty self indulgent fluff once in a while. It's a basic human right! It's in the Quran! Probably. Full disclosure, I haven't read it, just don't tell my grandmother.

“You need to stop moving it,” she scolds as he winces, clutching his wrist.

  


“I think it’s broken,” he exclaims, his tone bordering on whining.

  


“It’s not broken,” she responds as she situates their last ice pack over his now still wrist. “At the worst, you sprained it. At best, I’d say a really nasty bruise. And I’m fairly certain it’s the latter.”

  


“Well I’m fairly certain that every bone in my body has been broken, Joan.”

  


Joan rolls her eyes emphatically before moving around to the other side of the couch to better inspect the scratch on his forehead. “How did you get that, again?”

  


“On the newel at the bottom of the stairs.”

  


“Right,” she breathes, a hint of pity returning to her voice. “Just try to stay still while I clean it.”

  


He hums as she shifts her position and smiles when he sees her looking down at him. She smiles back reassuringly as she presses a wet cloth to the cut. It’s not  _ bad _ , but it certainly doesn’t look all too pleasant either. Somewhere between ‘minor kitchen knife mishap’ and ‘skinned knee’. Both of which are injuries she has witnessed Owen obtain. The man is not what one could call graceful.

  


“You’re amazing,” he sighs. “I love you.”

  


She glances down at him quickly, stopping in her tracks. “Do you have a concussion?”   
  
“No. Just a perfect girlfriend.”

  


She rolls her eyes and he outstretches his arms needily.

  


“Owen, you are covered in bruises. Whatever you’re thinking-”   
  
“Come lay with me.”

  


“ _ Owen- _ ”

  


“I want cuddles.”

  


And if she were being honest, Joan would call it adorable. Owen is never normally this needy, especially not if anything is actually wrong. She’s seen him have near-death allergic reactions after which he’d woken up in the hospital insisting he was perfectly fine and ready to go home. But the second he gets a small fever or a bruise, he manages to turn unbearable.

  


“ _ Joan _ …”

  


“ _ Yes? _ ”

  


“I think you need to kiss it better,” he says with a look of absolute seriousness and certainty, but she can see his lip on the verge of turning to a pout.

  


“Where all does it hurt?” She asks, smiling a little as she decides to indulge him.

  


“Everywhere.”

  


God help this man, he really thinks he’s smooth, doesn’t he?

  


“Everywhere?”

  


He nods. “And I’m not trying to exaggerate the situation, but I’m fairly certain if you don’t, I’ll be in pain for the rest of my life.”   
  
“Really?” She finds a space to settle in on the couch with him as she continues to let the joke go on. “Kisses are the only cure?”   
  
He shakes his head and opens his mouth. She expects something just as ridiculous and joking, but she sees a flicker of sincerity pass through his eyes as he responds softly and plainly. “You’re the cure.”

  


Okay, she kind of  _ has  _ to kiss him for that. “Alright, how many kisses until you’re healed?”

  


“All of them. All of the kisses.”

  


She smiles a little and glances at the clock across the room. Up until Owen got hurt this was supposed to be their lazy day, they really don’t have anywhere to be.

  
So  _ all  _ is something she just might have time for.

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
